1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trigger assembly, and more particularly to a trigger assembly with a safety device for a crossbow and providing multiple safety features.
2. Description of Related Art
A crossbow is a weapon that aims and shoots an arrow at a target. A conventional crossbow substantially comprises a stock, a bow, a bowstring and a trigger assembly. The trigger assembly is mounted on the stock and has a catch and a trigger. The catch holds the bowstring in a drawn position and is selectively held in place and released by the trigger. When the trigger is pulled, the drawn bowstring will be released from the catch and the arrow will be shot.
As a weapon, the crossbow has the potential to injure people accidentally. Therefore, a safety device is necessary to keep a crossbow from injuring people unintentionally. However, conventional crossbows usually do not have safety devices, so use of conventional crossbows is hazardous.
Some manufacturers have added a safety device to a conventional crossbow to improve the safety of the crossbow, but the conventional safety device in a crossbow is manual. A crossbow with a safety device is still dangerous when the user forgets to engage the safety device.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a trigger assembly for a crossbow to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.